L'Abattoir en Nightmare
Slaughterhouse Boss 1: Psychoassailant Fairly easy and the same strat works as with elite. 3 tesla coils in room and only one activates at a time. Pattern seems to be center, far, near. Boss gets a moved called FROST GRIP (check name). It’s about a ~5second channel that greatly lowers the movement rate of who it’s used on. Tank needs to be proactive in positioning, not reactive. When adds wake up they initially heal and cast 5k volts. First attack puts a debuff on you while the next attack does ~5k damage and is used until the target breaks LoS, the add will then enter into melee with target doing ~1k damage a hit. Tank should put CT or RF down on add and then find a spot he can use to break line of sight in the room while the dps stay on boss. Don’t break LoS too early as the add will try to reestablish it until its seen you once. Boss 2: NKL-107 There is a lot going on here. If you beat it with an easier method, let me know!! First, understand the room. On the near side of the room you have 4 pillars around a central circle. At the back of the room is a smaller side room off to the left. Now, if you go from the 4 pillars toward the back room, you will see a train car to your right halfway to the room. You are able to run back in this small column and avoid the big blue attack. Also, in the back of this small column is an opening on the right. This can be used to break LoS. Second, understand add behaviour. If an add is woken up, it gets a huge healing buff and can wake up any add next to it in time. To break this effect you either need to move the mob (chaotic pull) or have agro and break LoS. Once the add moves, it can be killed. Next, an add will first agro on someone (generally healer) and check to see if they are in LoS. If they are, they will cast 5k, if they are not, they will try to gain LoS on them by moving. For 5k, it will knock you down and give you a charge debuff. The next 5k hit while the debuff is up will do ~5k damage. Best method is breaking LoS DURING the 5k cast. This will cause them to go into melee mode. (interrupts here may work). Start of fight, tank grabs boss as he approaches center. You want to ensure you wake up the add that is closest to the right pillar (side with train car). Dps the boss down until he runs to center. Hide behide the pillar that is closest the train car. The tank will go behind the pillar and run outwards, keeping the pillar between him and the boss. You do this so you can kill that add far away from the pillar. Once the boss throws out his electric balls to wake up adds, everyone runs to the train car. At the train car, dps/heals should run near the back while waiting for the boss. Position on the right side. The tank will be standing at the opening (but still inside the gap). Now, any add that never made a LoS check on a party member will began trying to. The add will run against the far back wall (the wall you see when looking out of the spot your in) and attempt a LoS check, followed by 5k. To break line of sight, all you need to do is move to the other side of the column your in. DPS/Healers can attempt to use that back gap I mentioned above, but side to side movements is enough. The important thing, dont stand in the middle when your behind the train car. If you do, you cant easily break LoS with the edges of the opening and odds are the add will kill you. Once the boss runs away, bring any alive adds to the back of the column your in, kill them, and watch. When the boss wakes up more adds, he may wake up the ones you just killed. It is important for all DPS/HEALS to FREEZE. The tank can throw down CT/RF and the run outside of the train car area and the add will move. They cant be killed until moved, and if you try, he will wake up all the ones in the back. 0.o Repeat when boss comes back. Important. Alternating Current MUST be interrupted by the tank or its a 100% wipe. Mega Charge cast will put a shield on the boss. If you dont dps this shield off (very easy), the boss will hit the tank for about 12K normal. After you repeat the above once and the boss leaves, kill any remaining adds and run to the boss. This is the phase he goes crazy. DPS just need to burn and do their best to break LoS. Adds can wake up from anywhere in the room and 5k has an infinite range (well, bigger then the room). Tank will attempt to get as many adds as he can with the healer trying to keep him up... but they are only buying time for the dps. Magical prot can help here. The robots only do magical damage, and 3 adds can be quite a challenge for a healer. Boss 3: Obyeckt 279 There are 3 tesla coils in the room. The activate left, center, right. Once one is activated it will not deactivate so tank should pull boss to the corner on the right side. Adds are summoned during the fights, tank should grab them and dps should focus on the boss. If a dps gets an add, run near the tank so he doesn’t have to move. Boss will cast FROST GRIP (check name) which is the same move as boss 1. If dps is high you can ignore the tesla mechanic. If it isn’t, the healer needs to keep blood barriers up on all people. Blood barriers cause unshielded electrical damage to be 0 in this dungeon, otherwise its 5k a tick damage. Boss 4: Cybulski There is the boss and multiple NPC scientists in this fight. Tank should grab boss and move around the area looking for a scientists behind one of the computers, but do not activate him. Dps should focus fire on boss and tank can interrupt an AoE(don’t know name of skill). After a set amount of time the boss will run into center and get a buff. It allows him to do 99% damage on the first hit, then probably kill in the next hit. Activate the scientist you are next to by attacking him and we will run toward the boss, the boss will kill him and lose the buff. Killing a player will also make the buff go away. For every scientist or player the boss kills he gets a 10% damage/protection buff. Repeat the above till you kill him. During the fight someone will randomly get white circles around them which will follow you. If you do not have a blood barrier within about 3-4 seconds it will kill you. Because of this, everyone needs to move together and it would be useful for the healer to constantly barrier players. This is why the tank locates a scientist before you need it, as if players all run in random directions, they can get out of range of the healer and miss a barrier. Boss 5: Vampiric Plunderer Everyone runs in with tank in the lead who will bring the boss to the back left/right corner with the dps on the opposite die the tank picks. Chamber will break releasing the adds inside. These adds will pick a random target to agro and slowly move towards them while constantly casting FROST GRIP(check name). This means everyone must position themselves in good locations right away. When adds are in range dps should kill them... unsure what happens if an add reached the person he has targeted. Boss does a frontal cone attack that can be interrupted. Don’t dodge it, as you can be slowed by an add and have the boss facing the group... meaning the next AoE could kill them as it does ~5k damage. Interrupt, or take it. Also note, when chambers break they put down a blue liquid around them that does serious damage. When the first chamber breaks, you are safe as long as you are near the exit wall. There is a freezing looking wave that is also moving from the entrance to the exit which I assume is the enrage timer... there should be no reason this gets close to you. Boss 6: Aleksei-Chetyre Phase 1. Boss drops ice where ever he moves. Lots of damage if you stand in it. If the stands in it for ~5 seconds he gets a 100% damage increase. So tank needs to slowly move him every few seconds. Best idea is to start tanking on the left side of the room and move to the right. Also, when his chamber explodes it puts down the same goo as previous boss, so you need to stay a little bit back. Boss will run away to throw grenades like elite. He will put large red circles on people which follow target and explode... Everyone needs to scatter as one will not kill you, but multiple might. Adds will also spawn that react like boss 5's. They move slowly and make their target move slowly. As they move they leave behind ice trails like the main boss. Kill adds quickly. After enough dps you go underground. A flesh mob will spawn down the hall from you. If tank rocket jumps and can use spiral of death, he can stop the boss from electrocuting the water and summoning adds. If you do not wish to risk this, healer can barrier the tank and he can run in and turn the boss. During this phase when a boss electrocutes the water, it has the same effect as the tesla coil so the only things that are safe are concrete or having a blood shield. (the meat out of the water is not safe.) Dps should focus down any adds that come to them while any on the tank are ignored. When boss is ~10k dps should kill adds, then boss, then any adds that may have appeared. There is a chance to get an add that has 1/1 hp and cannot be killed normally. He will cast 5k volts like boss 2 and has the same mechanic of LoS. However, breaking LoS isn’t as easy in there, so the tank can use chaotic pull and he can be killed. Once flesh mob dies everyone runs to the other side of the room as the main boss will drop down. (have tank run in first). This boss will use yank on anyone who runs away that has agro on the boss. This means the tank can only focus on this boss from now on. The boss will cast a move called slaughterhouse. It puts a slaughterhouse debuff on players and will randomly cover one in meat. Whoever has this needs to be dps'd out as when the buff counts to 0 you are killed. The boss will use a move called toxic... something. Tank needs to immediately jump back to avoid the poison ground. The boss will use yank on you to pull you back when its gone. It’s good to note, that when slaughterhouse is cast the tank should also jump back as if the toxic move was cast. This prevents getting stuck in a meat wad and having the toxic move cast over you. (can mean death). When boss gets to ~310K all dps must run back to where the first flesh mob was fought. (save consumers up around 320K). When the mob becomes active for the dps, kill him and have one dps run back to where the tank is while the other two deal with adds. Important to note, this boss will electrocute the water when he wakes up so healer needs to blood barrier the tank.) The dps running back is for backup because the tank will be covered by a pod and it will be hard for a leech healer to free him, much less a non leech healer. All dps meet back on boss and continue dps while avoiding normal attacks. Eventually a flesh mob will spawn next to the boss. All dps need to kill it immediately, then switch to adds. This guy will come back periodically. Dps main boss to 1hp (cant kill him) and a shield mob will spawn and........ (didn’t get passed). If you die once during the shield boss, he will never spawn again and you cannot complete the dungeon. You can get loot if you put an affliction on boss and have everyone die... but it will not count for dungeon/MP completion.